


Stay the Night

by CrashLol



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashLol/pseuds/CrashLol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place immediately after episode 404 when Korra is reunited with Asami. I got this idea and had to write it. Very smutty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!! Contains major spoilers for anyone who is not caught up on LOK as of episode 404: The Calling! Do not read if you do not want to be spoiled!
> 
> It is going to be a two chapter fic; I will try to finish the second chapter before the air of the next episode since this fic will no longer be relevant after that, haha...
> 
> Also contains smut, 18+ only, please. But I'm not you're mother so you don't necessarily have to listen to me...  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -

“We’re almost there! I can see Republic City now!” Jinora called from the front of Pepper’s head. She shook the reigns gently causing the Sky Bison to let out a tired groan as it began its slight descent towards the city.

  
“Finally!” Meelo proclaimed excitedly as he held his bladder, “I have to pee really really bad!” Ikki sighed in annoyance.

  
“We told you to go before we left!”

  
“I didn’t have to go then!”

  
“I managed to get a call in to dad at that last village,” Jinora turned around so she could be heard without having to yell over the wind, “Everyone’s really excited to see you, Korra… Korra?” Korra was staring absent-mindedly off at the city in the distance, rolling one of Pema’s homemade macaroons between her fingers.

  
“Huh? Oh, yeah…” Korra suddenly remembered the macaroon and popped it into her mouth. While she was happy to return to her old friends and resume her duties as the Avatar, something about returning to the city made her feel uneasy, and it was not the anticipation of her eventual confrontation with Kuvira. Over the last three years away from her friends she had only written letters back to one of them. Asami Sato.

  
A sharp tingle ran down Korra’s body causing her to shiver and bite her lip at the thought of the drop-dead gorgeous and intelligent woman. As much as she tried to convince herself that she did not have feelings for her (which she began to develop when they returned to Republic City after defeating Unalaq) it never worked. She had hopped that being hidden away from the rest of the world at the Southern Water Tribe for a while would have driven away her feelings but it only made her heart grow founder for the engineer. She had missed her more than ever and eventually caved in and answered her letters.

  
Now her heart was filled with terror. After lying about her whereabouts for the last six months, she did not look forward to facing Asami’s sad/disappointed/angry face. Could she even be forgiven for disappearing like that? She had thought about for days what she would say to Asami, had imagined every possible scenario, but still had no real idea of how to apologize or even say hello.

  
“Hey! I can see dad!” Korra had gotten lost in her thoughts and did not notice that they were now landing on Air Temple Island. He heart was beating fast as she tried and failed to push Asami out of her thoughts. The Sky Bison’s six feet thudded on the stone tile as they touched down on the island and the three young air benders immediately flew off the giant beast and made their way to their father.

  
“Dad! Dad! We did it! We found Korra!” They all threw their arms around his skinny waist.

  
“I knew I could count on you kids,” he praised as he hugged them back. Korra took her time getting off the bison, tossing a few bags onto the ground before she climbed down. She made sure not to look at the small crowd of people gathered in the courtyard in case Asami was there, but this was a mistake as she did not notice the massive polar bear-dog stampeding her way until it was too late. She was on her back fighting off an enormous, slimy tongue.

  
“Naga! All right! All right! Let me up!” She laughed as she wrapped her arms around her pet’s tree-trunk neck and pulled herself up. She hugged the animal tight and buried her face in the thick, white fur. When she looked up she saw her father, Tonraq, looking down at her, face stern and arms crossed. She looked down and away; in her obsession over Asami she had completely forgotten about how everyone else would feel about her disappearance, even her own family.

  
“I’m really sorry, dad, I just…” she trailed off as she could not find the words to express what she had felt and experienced the last few months. Luckily, she did not have to. His face softened and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

  
“I’m just glad you’re okay, sweetie,” Korra returned the hug, not looking forward to having the same exchange with everyone present. The next half hour was a blur of faces, hugs, handshakes, apologies, and lectures, as well as a short briefing on the current state of the Earth Kingdom power struggle from Lin and Su Yin Beifong as well as president Raiko. Lin also informed her that Mako and Bolin were not present because she they were guarding Prince Wu and parading around with Kuvira, respectively. After a while Pema came out and announced that dinner was ready and all the guests began to shuffle into the temple but Korra made sure to be the last one left in the courtyard so she could catch her breath. Unfortunately, she would not get a chance to do just that.

  
“Hi Korra…” The all too familiar voice came from behind and caused her to freeze in her tracks. Part of her did not want to meet those beautiful green eyes but she could not stop herself from turning. She was almost knocked off her feet at the sight in front of her. She did not think it was at all possible for the most gorgeous woman in the world to become even more so but she somehow did just that. She had matured into a full grown woman over the last three years and now had a radiance about her that nearly brought Korra to her knees. The green eyes that she feared looking into for three years were filled with happiness and another emotion that Korra could not quite place. Before she knew it, Korra’s neck was being enveloped by graceful yet skillful arms and the pleasant scent of jasmine perfume.

  
“Spirits, Korra, I’m so glad you’re okay…” Korra was rendered speechless as she slowly placed her hands on the taller woman’s waist before deciding that was not an appropriate place to hold someone who sees you as friend and broke away from the hug.

  
“Uh um, I like what you did with your hair!” Korra was mentally smacking herself in the forehead for being so awkward. Thankfully Asami just smiled.

  
“I like what you did with yours,” she replied as she ran a hand through the shorter locks. Korra’s breath caught in her throat as Asami’s hand just barely brushed across her ear. She was not at all prepared for this amount of contact with the woman she had secretly longed for for years.

  
“Asami…” Korra whispered, barely audible.

  
“Hey! If you girl’s don’t hurry up I’m going to eat all of Pema’s special spinach dumplings!” Bumi broke between them and patted both on their shoulders before giving Korra a large smile and a thumbs up, “Good to see you again, Korra.” After he left Asami turned her attention back to Korra.

  
“Let’s get in there. I do really like Pema’s dumplings.”

 

\- -

 

Dinner was just what Korra had expected. The entire evening was spent discussing the current state of affairs in the Earth Kingdom and making various plans for removing Kuvira from power, but Korra was having a difficult time focusing with Asami sitting next to her. Every now and then she would sneak a good long look at the woman and wonder how she could possibly have gotten more beautiful since they last met. When the ferry back to the city arrived the guests said their goodbyes and filed onto the boat. Asami was last in line to say goodbye; she hugged her friend tight then took a step back and surprised Korra by taking her hand.

  
“You know, I meant what I said a few years back, at Jinora’s ceremony… If you ever need to talk or… anything…” Korra noticed Asami’s eyes fall very briefly before returning to meet her own, “… I’m here for you… Good night, Korra.” She turned around to leave but Korra just simply could not bring herself to let go of her hand.

  
“Wait…” She was already kicking herself as the words fell out of her mouth, “Why don’t you stay the night?…” Asami looked Korra up and down confused then looked back at the boat, “You said you were here for me if I need anything… Well… I could really use a friend right now…” Korra hoped desperately that the request did not come off as desperate or reveal her true feelings for the woman. Asami giggled in a way that made Korra’s heart jump.

  
“You mean, like a sleepover?”

  
“Yeah,” Korra smiled; thank goodness Asami did not take it the way she secretly meant, “Something like that…” Asami smiled back and gave Korra’s hand a squeeze.  
“I’d love to… If it’s okay with Pema, that is.”

  
“Asami, you know you’re always welcome here,” apparently Pema had overheard them because she approached them with her youngest son fast asleep on her shoulder, “You’re such a big help around here and we owe you for the wing suits.”

  
“You designed the wing suits?”

  
“Yeah, they were actually Meelo’s idea; simulating flying lemurs. The kids love them, but…” she grimaced at Bumi who was picking at the skin-tight suit invading the space between his buttocks, “Well, the adult sizes need a few alterations…”

  
“Anyway, if you two will put Rohan to bed for me I’ll go get your room ready,” Pema handed the child off to Asami and rubbed her back as she led them back into the temple, “Ahh, he’s getting bigger and I’m getting older…”

  
“We’ll take care of him, Pema,” Asami shifted the young boy in her arms when they climbed a set of stairs that brought them to a hallway. Asami led Korra down one end of the hallway while Pema went the other.

  
“Oh hey, we forgot to ask where his room is…” Korra realized when they turned a corner in the hallway.

  
“It’s right here. Korra, can you get the door?” Korra looked her up at down with a puzzled expression before sliding open the rice paper door to allow Asami into the room. Korra followed behind her and immediately recognized it as Meelo’s old room. There were clouds and sky bison painted on the walls and toys scattered about the room. There only difference was the bed had been replaced with a toddler-sized one.

  
“I can’t believe Meelo gave up his room…” Asami giggled as she tucked a small stuffed bison toy under Rohan’s arm and pulled a blanket over him.  
“Meelo ‘the man’ is quite happy with his big boy room…”

  
“Huh, you sure seem to know a lot about the family…” Korra was very confused at this point.

  
“Um, well…” Asami crossed her arms and leaned against the window gazing out at the lights of the city, “When we found out you were missing… I dropped by the island after work a lot… You know… Just in case you had been found… And I ended up helping Pema out with the kids.” They sat in silence as Asami looked out at the city for another minute before looking down at a small, wooden toy somewhat resembling a Satomobile on the floor before continuing, “We missed you, Korra… _I_ missed you…” Korra looked away to the child sleeping peacefully in his bed.

  
“I… I really missed you, too, Asami…” Korra desperately hoped that it was too dark for her blushing to be visible as Asami took a few steps closer until she barely a foot away. Korra stopped breathing when she took her hands.

  
“You have no idea how much you mean to me, Korra,” Korra had completely frozen in place. She continually reminded herself that Asami was just speaking to her as a friend but her heart clearly did not want to believe it, otherwise she would have gotten over her crush years ago. “I have no family left. You’re all I have… I know you’re going through a lot, so don’t feel like I’m pressuring you, but when you're ready to talk about… well, anything… I’d really like to know… I’m here for you…” Korra’s heart stopped as Asami brought her hands up and held her face between her hands, “Spirits, I don’t even want to think about losing you again… You’re everything to me, Korra…” She swallowed hard and closed her eyes as she swore Asami’s face was coming closer to her own.

  
“There you two are. You’re room is ready, girls,” Korra snapped back to attention and spun around when she heard Pema’s voice behind her, “Korra, you should probably take a shower. No offense, dear, but you still smell like a swamp.” Korra rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

  
“None taken…”

  
“Asami, will you go let ‘the man’ know that he still needs to go to bed at a decent hour?”

  
“Sure thing, Pema.”

 

\- -

 

Korra stood in the shower, running soap over her skin and replaying her encounter with Asami in Rohan’s bedroom in her head.

  
‘Did we almost…?’ She brought her fingers up to her lips and wondered what Asami’s would feel like against hers. She closed her eyes, shook the thoughts from her head, and reminded herself that Asami was just being a good friend and she should be ashamed of herself for obsessing over her like this. But what if…

  
_“There’s really no need to be ashamed, Korra,”_ she bit her lip in response to the images forming in her head. She could almost feel Asami’s arms wrap around her waist, her bare breasts against her back, _“You know it’s perfectly natural to have these kinds of feelings…”_ Korra brought her hand up to cup her own breasts to simulate the Asami behind her eyes doing so.

  
‘Am I really going to do this? Here? Now? Asami…’

  
_“We’re not girls anymore, Korra,”_ Asami spoke softly into her ear, _“Women have needs to be met…”_ Korra let out a small yelp as she pinched the nipple, already standing at attention from the heat building inside her, _“And your needs haven’t been met in a while, have they, Korra?”_ She was right; Korra had not pleasured herself since one of the last nights she spent on the small Watertribe boat drifting towards Republic City. She had been very distracted with her inner demons since then and had not given her bodily needs much thought at all.

  
“I… I guess it has been a while…” she whispered quietly to the shower wall as she left her hand drift farther south.

  
_“Just relax and let me take care of you…”_ Korra sighed and rested her forehead against the shower wall. _“Korra…”_ She could feel the soft kisses on her muscular shoulders as the hand slid gently down her skin.

  
‘I’m sorry, Asami…’ she apologized silently as her hand found its destination and she let the Asami she fantasized about many many times take over.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: _Very_ explicit sexual content

“Hey there, have a nice shower?” Korra swallowed hard at the question. After finishing up in the shower she had quickly thrown on her sweatpants and white tank top and tried to push what she just did and fantasized about as far from her thoughts as she could, but Asami’s question brought it all back to the forefront. She quickly turned away from Asami so she could not see her reddening face and put her bundle of clothes in the laundry basket.

  
“Oh um, yeah, it was great. I mean, it was nice… to, um, finally get a hot shower, it’s been a while… since I last showered, I mean… You know, in a shower…” Asami giggled as she pulled a folded article of clothing out of a drawer.

  
“You sound pretty tired. I know, it’s been a long day.” Asami turned her attention back towards the dresser, which gave Korra a chance to bend some cold water out of a nearby pitcher into her hands and bury her face in it.

  
‘Dammit, Korra, get a hold of yourself!’ She took her time wiping off her face on a towel that was neatly folded on her dresser before turning back to Asami. Bad idea. Asami’s jacket was laid out on the bed and she was already pulling off her blouse, letting it fall down her back. Korra snapped back around and quickly covered her mouth to keep herself from making any loud, embarrassing sounds. Her eyes were frozen wide open as the image of Asami’s smooth, pale back and delicate, green silk bra tattooed itself on her mind.

  
‘Oh Spirits, oh fuck!’ She was steadily losing the battle against her primitive desires as something deep inside her begged her to turn back around so her brain could complete the jigsaw puzzle that was Asami’s body. It only had one piece and it desperately wanted the rest.

  
“What do you think?” Korra hesitantly turned around to find Asami clothed, but hardly so. She was wearing a short, red silk robe that came just dropped to just above her knees and the sleeves fell just past her elbows. It was embroidered with gold-colored thread that formed delicate, flowing patterns throughout the red silk. It was mostly opaque but just enough to hide the details of Asami’s body; her shape was still very much visible through the fabric, enough so that it was clear that she was wearing nothing underneath. Korra swallowed so hard that she was certain it was her own heart she was swallowing. “I got it in the Fire Nation about a year ago on a trip to make a deal with an iron mine. I accidentally left it here one time. Do you like it?… Korra?” Korra knew she was staring, mouth open and wide-eyed but she could not do anything about it. When she finally did speak her words came out barely louder than a whisper.

  
“You’re so beautiful…” Asami smiled and made her way over to Korra. She held Korra’s cheek in her hand and bent over. Korra found herself staring straight down Asami’s robe and into her cleavage as she planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

  
“You’re so sweet, Korra.” When Asami stood back up Korra could have sworn she saw something in her eyes but she could not figure out what it was. “I’m going to use the bathroom and get my makeup off.” Korra was frozen in place until Asami left the room, sliding the door behind her. As soon as the door slid shut she fell back onto the bed with her arms spread out and her eyes staring straight up.

  
“Spirits, help me survive the night…”

 

\- -

 

Asami gently ran a wet cloth across her eyelid, wiping away the eyeshadow when she head a voice behind her.

  
“Well, it took a while but I finally got ‘the man’ to go to bed,” Asami smiled at Pema in the mirror before moving to the next eye.

  
“Wow, how’d you do it?”

  
“I threatened to get his ‘commanding officer’.” Asami laughed as she looked for a clean spot on the cloth to wipe her lips with.

  
“Things are always a little easier with Korra around, aren’t they?…” She began to wipe her lips as Pema smiled.

  
“She loves you, too, you know…” Asami finished her work, looked herself over in the mirror, and smiled.

  
“I know… Spirits, she's so bad at hiding it.”

  
“I think it’s an Avatar thing. Katara says Aang was the same way. Tenzin is, too… Just don’t keep her up too late, the world leaders, including her father, aren’t going to be too happy if she can’t focus of foreign affairs tomorrow.”

  
“Yes ma’am.” Pema winked before taking off down the hallway. Asami took one last look at herself in the mirror. “Maybe I have been teasing you just a little too much…”

 

\- -

 

When Asami opened the door to the bedroom she found Korra on her bed, knocking her forehead against the wall.

  
“Dammit. Korra. Pull. Yourself. Together.”

  
“Umm, am I interrupting something?…” Korra sprung herself away from the wall and into a sitting position on her bed.

  
“No! Nothing at all!” Korra suddenly realized that she had never actually seen Asami without make up before. It was not typical for Southern Watertribe women to wear make up so she found her to be more beautiful than ever. She need a distraction. “So uh, sleepover, right? What do girls usually do at sleepovers?” Asami shrugged and sat down on the bed right next to Korra.

  
“I don’t really know… I’ve never had a girlfriend before.” Asami winked and Korra blushed at the repetition of her own words from years ago. Asami leaned back and propped herself up on an elbow. “But if you listen to movers and novels they paint their nails and talk about boys.” Korra suddenly forgot her awkwardness and broke out into a fit of laughter.

  
“Pft, you wanna talk about Mako?”

  
“Dammit, Korra! We promised we would never talk about that again!” Korra started to laugh harder at her friend’s reaction and Asami began to laugh along and playfully smack at her. “We had a deal!” After a minute of laughing fits and joking about their old relationships with the firebender they finally calmed down to catch a breath. “I am so glad we didn’t let that come between us…”

  
“Yeah me, too…” Korra suddenly noticed how close they had gotten in their laughing fits; she was the one now propped on one elbow and Asami was on her back just inches away. Korra coughed awkwardly into her fist and rolled onto her back in hopes of keeping Asami from seeing her blush. After a minute, Asami suddenly turned herself towards Korra and rolled onto her stomach with her chin propped up on her hands.

  
“I know what we should do. Truth or dare.” Korra cocked her head to look at her with a confused expression.

  
“What’s that?” Asami scooted a little closer to Korra with a mischievous grin.

  
“It’s a simple game. I ask you to choose either truth or dare. If you pick truth, I ask you a question and you have to answer it honestly. If you pick dare, you have to do whatever I tell you to do. You answer the question or complete the task, then it’s my turn.”

  
“That is honestly the stupidest game I’ve ever heard of…”

  
“Oh c’mon, it’s fun! Really!” Asami sits up and tugs on Korra’s arm until she reluctantly sits up as well. “Here, I’ll go first. Truth.”

  
“Oh um, how was your day?” Asami rolled her eyes.

  
“Korra.”

  
“What? It’s a question!”

  
“Ask a good question! Like, I don’t know… ‘what color are your panties?’.”

  
“Uhh, I think they’re grey, I don’t really remember which ones I put on-“ Asami buried her face in her hands, laughing uncontrollably.

  
“Spirits, Korra, I wasn’t asking, I was giving you an example!”

  
“Oh…” Korra was blushing furiously and looking anywhere but at Asami. Asami took a deep breath to regain control of herself. Korra really was too cute for words.

  
“Okay, so that’s one truth for you, now it’s my turn. Still truth.”

  
“Um…” Korra thought for a few seconds, “Okay, a good question… Uhh… If you could, um, kiss anyone right now… who would it be?” Korra still could not bring herself to look at Asami. As if telling her about her underwear was not bad enough she then had to go ask a question like that. Why did she ask that question anyway? Did she really want to know about the boys Asami liked? Asami smirked. She had not expected Korra to take the bait so quickly.

  
“I’d kiss you…” Suddenly, Korra’s eyes had gone wide and time had stopped around them. Korra sat up straight and looked directly into Asami’s eyes.

 

“What?…”

  
“Truth or dare?”

  
“Wait…?”

  
“It’s your turn. Truth or dare?” Korra sat in disbelief as her eyes darted to every part of the face in front of her.

  
“Um… Truth…? But…” she finally whispered in response. She found the face in front of her slowly coming closer, the eyes growing softer.

  
“What do you think of me?… And don’t forget… you have to tell the truth…” Korra let out a long shuttering breath before the words could even fall out of her mouth.

  
“I think… You’re really special… and… I… I really like you, Asami…” Korra could not believe what was just happening. Asami’s hands were now on either side of Korra’s knees as she leaned in closer and whispered.

  
“Ask me, Korra…” It took Korra a minute to figure out what she was asking for.

  
“…Truth or dare?…” Asami looked her dead in the eyes with a dangerously seductive expression.

  
“Dare.” Korra could only think of one thing. Once again, she took the bait.

  
“Kiss me…” Asami did not need to be asked twice; her lips were on Korra’s before she could even get her eyes closed. Both women completely lost themselves in the passionate kiss as Asami pushed Korra onto her back, keeping their lips locked. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally broke apart, gasping and panting for air.

  
“Truth or dare?…” Asami managed to get out between breaths.

  
“What, really?…”

  
“Truth… or dare?” Korra looked up and down at the woman hanging over her.

  
“Dare…” Asami grins devilishly and licks her lips as she lifts herself to straddle Korra’s hips.

  
“Disrobe me…” Korra’s eyes grew wide.

  
“A-Asami!…” Asami’s deceptively strong hands found their way to Korra’s wrists resting above her head.

  
“I love you, Korra… I’ve loved you for years… I was more than willing to drop everything here to go to the Southern Watertribe with you, that’s how much I’ve loved you… Korra, I have been waiting for this for a very long time… and I know you have, too…” She brought Korra’s hands to the knot of her belt, not once breaking their intense eye contact. “I’m ready… If you’re ready…” She dropped her hands from Korra’s wrists and waited for her to make the next move. Korra let her eyes fall to her hands feeling the knot on Asami’s belt. She knew there would be no going back once that knot was untied. Her body had screamed for this for a very long time and she would not be able to stop herself. She looked up at Asami’s silently-pleading eyes and open mouth still panting softly.

  
“I love you, too…” She untied the knot with ease and eagerly drank in the sight as the robe fell open. The jigsaw puzzle was completed. Apparently Korra took too long staring because Asami once again took her wrists and guided her hands up her body and did not let go until her hands were firmly on her breasts. Korra held them, feeling their weight, their smoothness, the hardening nipples.  
  
“Asami…” She took a hold of her ribcage and pulled her back down into another long, passionate kiss. She let her hands explore the soft skin under the intricate robe as Asami’s found themselves buried in Korra’s hair. After a while of this, Asami moved her kisses to Korra’s neck and she slowly began to grind against her hips. Korra gasped and gripped tightly to Asami’s back when she realized what her hips were doing. “Asami!” She moaned breathlessly as her lover sat up and tugged at her tank top.

  
“This needs to come off…” Korra nodded eagerly as she sat up and quickly pulled the shirt off, baring herself to the other woman who stared with hunger in her eyes. “Oh Korra, you have no idea how many times I dreamt of these…” Korra propped herself up with her hands behind her and let her head fall back and Asami took her breasts in her hands. When she looked forward again, Asami had lifted her rear off her heals and now had her body pressed close to Korra, her pale breasts on either side of her face. Korra understood the invitation and took one of the small, perky nipples between her lips.

  
Asami moaned quietly as she ran her hands through the auburn hair in front of her. After all these years, she could hardly believe that she finally had Korra in her hands, in her bed. What started out as a stupid little crush after teaching her how to drive turned into an insatiable hunger that grew every year they were apart. Korra was so beautiful, so impossibly adorable, and deliciously strong; it was so easy to fall completely in love with her once she really started to get to know her.

  
And now here they were. Asami pushed Korra down on her back and rolled them both over so she could tug her sweatpants off. Korra lifted herself up to pull them the rest of the way off.  
“Well, would you look at that. They are grey.” Asami teased, looking back up at Korra from her panties and winking. Korra laughed briefly as she laid back down on her lover and pressed her lips back against hers. After a minute she broke away.

  
“Mmm, truth or dare?…” Asami rolled her eyes playfully and propped herself up on her elbows to bring her face closer to Korra’s.  
“Dare…” Korra smirked and brought her lips to Asami’s ear, tucking a strand behind it before whispering.

  
“Take them off…” Asami let a long shakey breath fall from her lips as she peered down her lover’s body to the thin cloth that stood between her and the last part of the woman left unseen. She pressed a gentle kiss to Korra’s lips that spoke volumes of passion before slipping her thumbs into the waistband and pulling them down. Once they were down past her knees, Korra kicked them the rest of the way off. Asami slid her hands back up Korra’s thighs and left them on her muscular butt, groping happily, as her lover refused to pry herself off her lips. Asami absolutely loved this new-found side of Korra. But she wanted so much more.

  
“Korra… Korra, I have to have you…” Korra drew in a shakey breath as Asami slid a graceful hand between her thighs and over her center, “Please…”

  
“A- Asami…” Asami wrapped her free arm around Korra’s waist and flipped them both back over. She took Korra’s hand and waited for her cue to continue her other hand’s work. Korra looked up into the hungry, green eyes looking down on her and nodded. “I trust you… I’m yours…” Asami smiled and kissed her happily as she ran her fingers over Korra’s clitoris. Korra gasped and grabbed onto Asami’s back. She was so ready for her touch, to be with the women she dreamt about for so long on a whole different level. Her wish would be granted very soon.

  
“I love you, Korra…” Asami whispered against her lips as she slipped a cautious finger inside her. Korra bit her lip and let out a small moan. Encouraged by the positive reaction, Asami slid her finger deeper and explored Korra’s warm, velvety interior. Korra was so wet her finger moved with eased, earning her delicious moans from the younger woman.

  
“Asami! Oh fuck…” Asami held Korra closer to her body and kissed her passionately before bringing her lips to her ear.

  
“Do you want me to try putting in a second?” Korra nodded eagerly, Asami’s warmth and sound of her sultry voice was driving her up the wall. She was steadily losing all control of her body and thoughts to her cravings for the pleasure Asami was giving her. Asami slowly inserted a second and began to rub a spot deep inside her that pushed her even closer to the edge.

  
“Ah! Asami! Asami!” She buried her hands in Asami’s thick, black locks in fear that she would float away. “A-Asami! B-b-before I completely lose it- ah! I need you to know…” Asami slowed her fingers to allow Korra speak uninterrupted, “I… This is my first time…” Asami’s eyes widen and her mouth fell open.

  
“Oh, Spirits, Korra why didn’t you tell me? I would have taken this so much slower…” She tried to pull her fingers out but she was stopped by Korra’s hand on her wrist. She looked into Korra’s eyes and saw a fire that she had never seen before.

  
“Asami… Don’t you dare stop…”

  
“Korra-“

  
“You have no idea how long I’ve been craving this… For the love of Raava, don’t stop…” A smile crept onto Asami’s face as she internalized what was going on. Of all the people Korra could have given herself to, she waited for her. Tears began to well in her eyes. “A-Asami, are you okay-“ She was interrupted by the finger inside her finding their way back to her sweet spot.

  
“Wow… You’re mine… You’re really mine… It’s just… wow…” Korra smiled and pulled her down for a long kiss that she hoped expressed all of the love and emotion she felt for her. When they broke apart she held Asami’s face in her hands and stared into deep, green eyes.

  
“Make me yours…” Asami nodded and pressed their lips back together before moving her fingers in a rhythmic, upward circular motion against Korra’s spot. Korra’s moans and pleads and repetition of her name increased in volume and intensity the faster she moved. Before long she could feel Korra’s hand snaking between them reaching for her clitoris. She was ready for release.

  
Asami took the wandering hand and pinned it above Korra’s head, earning a gasp from the younger woman.

  
“A-Asami, please!”

  
“That’s my job, Korra…” Korra looked confused as Asami planted a small kiss against her lips until that kiss turned into a series of kisses traveling down her body.

  
“Asami…” When she found her destination she placed kisses on each of Korra’s thighs before looking up into the ocean-blue eyes, pleading for release.

  
“Spirits, I love you so much…” Asami panted before burying her tongue in the folds of Korra’s center. Korra slid her hands into Asami’s hair as she cried out her name. Asami continued to thrust her fingers into her lover as she ran her tongue over and around her clitoris. Korra’s grip on her hair tightened as her back began to rise off the bed. It only took a few more moments for her to reach her climax. Her body grew rigid then spasmed as if an intense electric shock had been sent throughout all her muscles. She cried out one last time before succumbing to the aftershocks. She panted and spasmed as Asami climbed her way back up her body and rested her head on her chest. Asami just watched perplexed as her lover rode out the last of her orgasm then fell still except for her quickly rising and falling chest.

  
“Fuck, Asami… That was… Wow…” Asami smiled and kissed her lover’s chest.

  
“Did you enjoy that, my love?”

  
“I don’t think I can move…” Asami giggled and tucked a strand of messy hair behind her ear.

  
“That’s normal, it’ll wear off in a bit.” She pulled herself closer so her face was just inches away from Korra’s.

  
“I love you so much, Asami…” Korra whispered just loud enough for the older woman to hear. Asami smiled and whispered against her lips.

  
“I love you, too, Korra…” They shared a long, passionate kiss that communicated all of their emotions that could not be said and then some. When they broke apart they continued to hold each other tight not wanting to be separated from the other’s warmth. “Hey, Korra?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Truth or dare?”

  
“Dare.” Asami straddled Korra’s hips and sat up, giving her an incredible view of her body as she let the robe slide off her arms and onto the floor.

  
“Make me yours…”


End file.
